Reflection
by sehon-ey
Summary: Apalagi yang lebih gila dari menikah dengan orang yang lebih muda dari mu? Yoongi hanya penulis novel romansa picisan, harus berhadapan dengan Jimin yang jauh dari tipe idamannya seperti di novel yang ia buat. Yaoi! Minyoon/Yoonmin. Romance/Humor. Jimin seme! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Reflection**

 **Cast : Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **Romance / humor**

.

.

 _Apalagi yang lebih gila dari menikah dengan orang yang lebih muda dari mu? Dia hanya penulis novel romansa picisan, harus berhadapan dengan Jimin yang jauh dari tipe idamannya seperti di novel yang ia buat._

.

.

.

.

 _❝Every life's a movie_

 _We got different start and stories.❞-_

 _oo n_

.

.

.

* * *

 _chapter ; s a t u_

* * *

"Astaga! Lihatlah, akhirnya setelah sekian lama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersatu. Tapi, kenapa Baekhyun harus ke Amerika? Tapi, aku cukup puas! Tapi, aku juga butuh saquel novel ini!" seru seorang gadis sambil menunjukan sebuah buku novel romantis ditangannya, dan membuka halaman terakhir novel tersebut.

"Yeah, akhirnya mereka bersatu, semua jadi senang kan?"

"Aku berharap cerita lucky monster di film kan!" teriak seseorang gadis yang lain lagi.

"Aku tunggu karya oppa selanjutnya!" ucap gadis pengemar novel romantis itu ditangannya. Yoongi tersenyum mengangguk-ngangguk. Yoongi cukup senang karna karya novelnya cukup laku keras di kalangan remaja.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu terus melangkahkan kakinya, ke sebuah gedung besar bernama Hope-ing. Hope-ing adalah sebuah tempat penerbit yang cukup ternama, dengan novelis yang sudah banyak merilis buku yang laku keras.

Senyuman terus mengembang di wajahnya yang manis ketika beberapa orang yang melihatnya mulai tersenyum dan menyalaminya.

"Selamat Yoongi-ah novelmu laris!" ucap Jooheon memeluk Yoongi yang hanya bisa tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Jooheon.

"Thanks," ucap Yoongi tersenyum sambil melepaskan pelukan sahabatnya itu.

Kaki yang ramping dengan segera menuntunnya menuju ruangan Jooheon. Disinilah Yoongi berkerja dengan Jooheon, Teman sekaligus bosnya.

"Yoongi, ini uang atas penjualanmu yang luar biasa itu. Kuharap, kau bisa mendapatkan ide yang jenius seperti itu lagi dan mengirimnya keperusahaanku, naskah mu sudah separuh jadi kan?" kata Jooheon sambil merangkul Yoongi dengan hangat. "Sisanya ku tranfer? Atau mau cast?"

"Sebanyak ini? Transfer saja," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Twinflower masih jauh dari kata akan selesai, Jooheon. Aku rasa dalam waktu dekat ini tak bisa, karena aku harus menyiapkan pertapaanku yang panjang setelah aku mengejar menyelesaikan lucky monster ini."

"Oke, silahkan bertapa. Tapi jangan lupa makan dan minum ya sayang ku," kata Jooheon dengan kerlingan matanya kepada Yoongi. Yoongi memutar matanya malas. "Cari pacar sana. Jangan menggodaku terus," katanya lalu segera keluar dari ruang kerja Jooheon, Jooheon terkekeh melihat Yoongi yang kesal terhadapnya.

"Kau saja jadi pacar ku gimana?"

"Oh, tidak. Terima kasih atas tawaran yang buruk itu," sahut Yoongi dengan sarkasme luar biasa.

Yoongi berjalan keluar, kemudian ia melihat, Jica bersama dengan para editor lain sedang berkumpul membaca sesuatu _. Pasti sedang bergosip_ pikirnya.

"Oppa!" panggil gadis itu, ketika melihat Yoongi akan keluar.

Dengan malas Yoongi berjalan menuju ke arahnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Yoongi dengan malas sambil menatap Jica yang sedang memandang majalah antusias.

"Lihatlah ini. Dia sungguh tampan bukan? Usianya masih muda, Tapi dia sungguh tampan di tambah dengan manis– tunggu bagaimana cara aku mendeskripsikan kesempurnaan miliknya ya?" seru Jica histeris menyodorkan majalah ditangannya.

Jika, Jica ini bukan sahabatnya. Yoongi akan meninggalkan perempuan ini langsung. "Ya, lantas? Jangan membuang waktu ku, ca."

"Lihat dulu oppa!" katanya menyodorkan majalah kepada Yoongi.

Yoongi mengambil majalahnya dan melihat cover majalah tersebut. Dan, membuka halaman yang menampilkan seseorang yang di tunjuk oleh sahabatnya.

"Astaga dia sexy bukan? Apalagi dengan rambut silvernya,"

"Biasa saja?" tanya Yoongi heran. _Apa yang sexy dari lelaki ini_? Pikirnya heran.

"Oppa adalah gay teraneh yang pernah aku kenal," jawabnya kesal.

 _Sialan._

"Aku masih sahabat mu kan, ca?" tanya Yoongi.

"Abisnya kenapa oppa itu aneh sekali, dia bisa di jadikan inspirasi membuat novel mu– namanya Park Jimin. Model papan atas. Idaman semua wanita dan lelaki di luar sana,"

Yoongi mendengus. "Apa bagusnya dari pria ini?" tanya Yoongi sambil menatap lagu pria berambut silver tersebut yang berada di cover majalah. Cukup keren– tapi tidak. Bukan tipenya.

"Dia bisa jadi inspirasi untuk membuat novel lagi," katanya antusias. "Dia kelihatan seperti tipe-tipe lelaki di novelmu!"

"Inspirasi dari mana? Dia bukanlah seleraku, biasa saja. Walaupun aku gay– aku tidak tertarik dengan lelaki itu." ucap Yoongi mengembalikan majalah itu ke Jica dan orang-orang itu hanya bisa diam mendengar jawaban Yoongi.

"Oppa, kurasa matamu rusak. Terlalu banyak berkutat didepan komputer." Ucap Jica menyindir.

"Yeah, makanya dia di tinggalkan oleh Zhoumi." seru Victoria entah dari mana tiba-tiba saja muncul.

Sialan dengus Yoongi tidak suka akan kehadiran perempuan itu.

"Aku pergi dulu, ca-." kata Yoongi kemudian berjalan keluar.

Perkataan wanita tadi sungguh menyakiti hatinya. Bagaimana tidak? Yoongi adalah seorang pembuat novel terkenal dengan cerita yang romantis yang membuat kau menangis dengan kisahnya yang manis. Namun, kebenarannya dalam urusan cinta dia adalah orang yang payah. Berkebalikan dengam novel-novel karyanya.

Yoongi hanya bisa menghela nafas berat menatap orang-orang yang sedang bersama kekasihnya. Setelah peluncuran novelnya yang terakhir. Zhoumi segera memutuskannya dan lebih memilih di jodohkan dengan pilihan ibunya.

Okay, itu keinginan Zhoumi. Yoongi menghargai itu. Akhirnya, pilihan yang bagus untuk mereka adalah putus.

Zhoumi meninggalkannya, Zhoumi memutuskannya. Menghancurkan jalinan cinta yang sudah terajut selama tiga tahun.

Cinta pertamanya di hancurkan begitu saja.

Ia masih mengingat. Bagaimana, ia bisa bertemu dengan Zhoumi di kantor ini. Ketika umurnya sembilan belas tahun, pertama kali ia merilis novelnya. Dan kini, ketika Yoongi berumur 23 tahun hubungan itu harus berakhir. Hancur, semua hancur.

Beberapa bulan cukup untuk memulihkan diri. Baru, ia bisa menyelesaikan novelnya dan berharap ia tidak akan patah hati lagi. Ia tak mau berdekatan dengan pria manapun agar inspirasinya tak hancur. Agar dirinya tak hancur juga.

Menyedihkan memang.

Yoongi memiliki wajah yang tak buruk-buruk amat, malah sangat manis untuk ukuran lelaki. Mata sayunya, kulit putihnya, bibir merah plumnya membuat dan menambah kesan manis yang begitu kentara.

Dengan wajahnya membuat banyak pria gay yang menginginkannya. Ditambah lagi, tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang bagus untuk ukuran lelaki sepertinya mungil– pas untuk di peluk. Kecil dan ramping membuat wanita-wanita lain pada iri dengannya, sekali dengan kedipan mungkin lelaki normal akan belok begitu saja– _oh maaf apakah ia terlalu pede?_

Tapi nyatanya memang seperti itu, Zhoumi salah satunya. _Astaga kenapa membahas mantan terus?_ Pikirnya kesal.

 _Namun, diulangi sekali lagi bahwa Yoongi sangat payah dalam urusan cinta._

 _Sangat payah._

Jica sudah berapa kali berganti pacar. Menangis semalaman dan besoknya sudah bisa mencari sang penggantinya. Sekarang dia tengah dekat dengan salah satu fotografer bernama Taeyong.

Jooheon– apalagi dengan lelaki itu. Rasanya sudah tak ada cinta dihatinya. Putus ya putus. Mana peduli lagi, makanya ia tidak ambil perasaan jika di godai Jooheon.

"Ah, lupakan itu semua." Ucap Yoongi kepada dirinya. Kini, umurnya sudah dua puluh tiga- hampir menginjak dua puluh empat dengan karir sebagai author yang cermelang. Banyak orang-orang yang sangat menginginkan kembali karyanya. Jadi lebih baik, ia segera mencari inspirasi lain sebelum para pengemarnya lapuk atau mungkin hilang.

Yoongi membuka pintu apartementnya yang kecil. Kecil namun nyaman.

Yoongi tak memiliki siapapun. Oh– maaf ia memiliki teman-temannya dan kakaknya. Min Taekwoon. Taekwoon pasti namanya sudah tak asing lagi. Tentu saja sang kakak itu sangat terkenal sebagai seorang fotografer yang hebat dan tampan.

Berkerja sebagai fotografer ternama di sebuah majalah terkenal. Dibekali wajah yang tampan dan badan yang proposional, Taekwoon juga bisa merangkap sebagai model di tempatnya bekerja. Majalahnya laku keras.

Yoongi menatap foto kakaknya itu. Kakaknya sedang ada di Thailand, yang katanya sebagai surga untuk berlibur. Karena keindahan alamnya.

Yah, Cuma Taekwoon yang dimiliki Yoongi. Orang tua mereka meninggal ketika mereka kecil.

Taekwoon banting tulang agar kehidupan mereka tetap berjalan, agar dirinya tetap bersekolah.

 _"Jadilah kuat, tak masalah orang memandang mu tidak berperasaan. Kita tidak butuh pandangan orang untuk menjadi kuat. Memedulikan perkataan orang hanya membuat kau lemah."_

Sejak saat itu, Yoongi menjadi seorang yang kuat dan tahan banting ditambah dengan ekspresinya yang membuatnya terkenal dingin. Dan, di tambah dengan patah hatinya membuat ia kian dingin, dan kokoh. Tidak di hancurkan.

Bukannya mendapat ketenangan, justru Yoongi merasa suntuk di rumah. Di tambah sang kakak sulit di hubungin. Ia juga suntuk atas ide yang tak datang. Ia secangkir kopi dan cheese cake bisa melancarkan idenya kembali.

Berdiri dari kursinya, ia mengenakan kaos putih, kemeja jeans denim dan celana jeans panjang.

.

* * *

.

Yoongi melangkahkan kaki menuju ke cafe langganannya. Bau kopi yang harum dan bau roti membuat moodnya balik. Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, dan ketika Yoongi hendak membuka pintu. Seseorang pria menubruknya dengan keras, membuat ia dan pria itu terjatuh.

 _Bajingan. Badannya sakit semua karna terjatuh._

Tubuh Yoongi yang mungil dibawah pria itu. Rasanya bagaikan ditimpa oleh badak.

"Maaf," katanya ketika melihat Yoongi yang memandangnya kesal. Wajahnya terlihat familiar, namun Yoongi tidak mengingatnya.

"Kau, baik-baik saja?" tanya lelaki itu sambil memegang lengan Yoongi, dan menepuk-nepuk baju Yoongi pelan membersihkan tanah yang menempel sehabis mereka terjatuh tadi.

"Aku minta maaf. Pakai lah," ucapnya berdiri menyerahkan jaket yang dipakainya, Yoongi memakai baju putih tentu kotor dibajunya terlihat jelas. Yoongi enggan menerimanya, dan bergegas balik untuk menuju mobil. Moodnya hancur. Hancur karna lelaki sialan itu.

"Maaf, maaf– apakah kau mar–" ucapan pria tak dikenal itu terpotong ketika melihat dua orang pria berlari mengejarnya.

"Itu dia. Cepat–"

"Dia bersama kekasihnya kan? Pasti itu kekasihnya–"

Menatap dua orang yang semakin dekat. Tanpa banyak bicara, pria itu segera mengendong Yoongi di pundaknya dan segera berlari menjahui dari kejaran dua orang pria itu.

Yoongi langsung histeris. "BAJINGAN- APA-APAAN INI? LEPASKANNNNNNNN– TURUNKANN–" ia memukul badan pria itu meronta-ronta untuk dilepaskan.

"Diamlah, aduh. Kau ini berat sekali,"

"Kurang ajar! Kau berkata bahwa aku gemuk?" tanya Yoongi tidak terima.

"Bukan- Bukan itu maksudku, kau diam saja. Aku sedang berusaha berlari dari kejaran dua orang itu," serunya panik.

"Turunkan aku. Sekarang."

Lelaki ini masih tetap saja berlari.

"Sekarang, atau aku akan berteriak dan kau di hajar orang-orang dan dua lelaki tadi menangkapmu?"

"Baik!" lelaki itu langsung menghentikan langkahnya, dan menurunkan Yoongi di tempat. Baru saja akan menarik nafas lega, dan ingin memaki lelaki yang menggendongnya seenaknya. Tangan Yoongi di tarik lagi.

 _"Hyaa!_ " teriak Yoongi memberontak.

Pria itu hanya mendengus, mencari-cari jalan. Memandang jalan dengan bingung. "Aku tak tahu tempat ini." Seru pria itu mengeluh, kemudian masuk kedalam belokan.

Ingin Yoongi berteriak bahwa itu jalan buntu, namun lari lelaki ini sungguh cepat. Yoongi harus mengimbanginya.

"Itu jalan buntu!" teriak Yoongi ketika nafasnya kembali lagi.

Mereka langsung terhenti, lelaki itu memutar balik tubuhnya. "Kenapa tidak bilang?"

"Bajingan, bagaimana bisa aku ngomong sedangkan nafasku mau habis karna lari-lari?" tanyanya dengan nafas ngos-ngosan.

"Kemana dia. Cepat sekali menghilang," seru pria dengan kamera bergantung di lehernya.

"Kita kehilangannya," ucap salah satu pria dengan kulit putih menekan ponsel, mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

"Itu Jimin!"

"Itu dia dengan kekasihnya!"

Yoongi malah menengok ke orang yang mengejar mereka tadi.

Siapa kekasih siapa? Perasaan disini cuman dia dengan lelaki ini.

Lelaki di hadapannya menarik wajah Yoongi dengan tangannya menangkup wajah Yoongi. memandang Yoongi dengan memelas. "Apa?" tanya Yoongi heran. "Aku mau pu–"

"Maaf," serunya dan–

Pria asing itu menciumnya tepat dibagian bibir. Bukan cuma itu, bahkan juga sedikit melumat bibir Yoongi. Yoongi meronta namun pria itu memeluknya dan terus menciumnya.

 **JPRET**

Sebuah kilatan dan suara dari kamera membuat pria itu melepaskan ciumannya dari Yoongi dan memandang ke arah suara.

"Paparazzi," seru pria itu menutupi wajahnya dan Yoongi agar tak terlihat kamera.

"Bajingan! Brengsek– kau mencium ku sialan! Mau mati kau? Bocah tengik sialan," amuk Yoongi kesal. Kenal saja tidak sudah di cium- di lumat pula. Gila.

Pria itu diam tak peduli dengan amukan Yoongi. Matanya masih memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlari mencarinya tadi, dan memfoto mereka.

"Maaf telah membuatmu seperti ini. Ini uang ganti rugi," ucapnya mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang.

"Kau fikir aku miskin!?" seru Yoongi kesal. Dia melempar uang di, dan pergi begitu saja. Yoongi memakai jaket lelaki tadi, dan meninggalkan lelaki asing itu.

Ia ingin segera pulang. Moodnya hancur. Pasti lelaki tadi buronan polisi– mungkin narapida yang kabur. Tapi mengingat wajahnya yang familiar membuat Yoongi memutar otak lagi. "Namun, wajahnya terlihat familiar. Tapi dimana ya?"

.

* * *

.

Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang ketika suara di ponselnya terus berbunyi.

 _Pengganggu pagi indahnya harus dimusnahkan._

Itu mottonya kali ini.

Yoongi mengutuk orang yang terus menelponnya tanpa henti. Matanya menatap layar handphone miliknya yang menampilkan nama Jica.

"Ada apa, sialan?" tanya Yoongi setengah sadar.

"Min Yoongi bajingan sialan...!" jerit Jica senang yang membuat Yoongi langsung terbangun sepenuhnya.

"Apakah kau sudah melihat gosip panas pagi ini? Ada fotomu. Bukan tv cepat!" Seru Jica cepat.

"Aku hanya novelis, bukan artis. Untuk apa masuk berita? Suara mu itu kenapa cempreng sekali sih?"

"Buka! Buka sekarang!"

"Iya- iya!" jawab Yoongi kesal, dan menyalakan tv nya. "Tidak ada, adanya kartun-"

"Bukan channel CN! Yang lain!" ia kemudian mencari channel yang lain.

Mata Yoongi membelalak ketika melihat wajahnya bersama dengan pria asing yang kemarin, di tv. Ditambah lagi adegan ciuman, menggendong dan jaket lelaki itu yang di pakainya. Terpampang jelas dan nyata.

Kenapa bisa masuk berita? Apakah lelaki itu pengedar narkoba yang di cari? _Sialan- kau masuk dalam masalah besar Yoong_ i pikirnya ingin menangis.

Yang lebih mengejutkan tulisan besar sebagai judulnya.

Bukan,membuktikan lelaki itu sebagai buronan.

Malah...

 _ **"Model papan atas dan pewaris Park Corp, Park Jimin. Memiliki hubungan dengan seorang penulis novel. Di duga mereka telah berpacaran sejak lama."**_

"Pacaran apaan? Manusia gila," ucap Yoongi jengkel.

"Kau beneran pacarnya? Aku tak percaya. Kau mengenalnya, mengapa tidak pernah bilang?" ucap Jica antusias.

"Aku sama sekali tak mengenalnya. Bahkan aku tak sadar bahwa itu adalah dirinya, dia–" ucap Yoongi terpotong ketika suara ketukan terdengar. Setengah mengerutu akan siapa yang datang.

Yoongi membuka pintunya dengan malas.

Jantung Yoongi nyaris terlonjak ketika melihat siapa tamunya.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Yoongi?" serunya dengan nada bersahabat.

 _Dari mana lelaki ini tahu rumah nya? Lelaki itu tampak biasa saja setelah berita itu beredar? Bagaimana bisa?_ Pikir Yoongi heran.

"Pergi, kau Park Bajingan Jimin."

.

.

.

.

 ** _Kkeut!_**

.

.

.

.

bawa ff baru padahal yang lain belum kelar– ckckck. Siapa lagi kalau bukan saya? ehehehehehe, semoga engga bosen ya~

Ff type kena writer block :'') aku bingung buat humor yang pas untuk ff itu, jadi maklum kalau late update.

ff ini tetep ada humornya kok, tapi engga sebanyak kaya ff aku yang humor lainnya. Sekali-kali buat suasana baru gitu :3 tapi tetep humor romance wkwkwk. ya gitu deh pokoknya.

lucky monster dan twinflower itu ff aku ya wkwkwk, abisnya aku bingung mau pake novel apa.

 **kalau suka jangan lupa fav, follow dan reviewnya sayang~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reflection**

 **Cast : Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **Romance / humor**

.

.

 _Apalagi yang lebih gila dari menikah dengan orang yang lebih muda dari mu? Dia hanya penulis novel romansa picisan, harus berhadapan dengan Jimin yang jauh dari tipe idamannya seperti di novel yang ia buat._

.

.

.

.

 _❝Every life's a movie_

 _We got different start and stories.❞-_

 _namjoon_

.

.

.

* * *

 _chapter ; d u a_

* * *

Yoongi menatap pria dihadapannya dengan pandangan kesal. Pria yang membuatnya dalam masalah kini ada dihadapannya. Menyeringai, dengan sok tampannya.

 _Tapi emang tampan sih..._

Yoongi melipat kedua tangannya d idada. Ia mulai ancang-ancang berbicara. "Ada yang—" Pria di hadapannya hanya memandangnya sekilas. Kemudian berjalan angkuh dan masuk ke rumah tanpa dipersilahkan dulu.

Yoongi melongo di tempat dibuatnya.

Kemudian pria itu duduk disalah satu sofa, menyilangkan kakinya dan menatap sekeliling.

Dengan setengah mengerutu, Yoongi berdiri di hadapannya dengan pandangan kesal sekaligus ingin membunuh.

"Kau mau duduk atau berdiri saja?" tanya pria itu tiba-tiba.

 _Loh?!_

 _Tunggu– ini masih rumah ku kan?_ Pikir Yoongi.

"Sebenarnya. Siapa yang punya rumah? Aku atau kau?" seru Yoongi galak. Pria itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku haus nih. Kau tak menawari aku minum?" tanya pria itu lagi.

"Aku tidak ada susu peninggi badan untuk mu."

 _Mampus._ Yoongi tertawa bahagia dalam hati.

Pria di hadapannya menyipitkan matanya kesal. "Hey! Kau menghina ku? Tamu adalah raja."

"Memangnya aku peduli?"

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya memandang Yoongi.

"Bae Suzy."

"Kalau begitu aku Lee Min Ho nya. So, Yoongi." Ucap pria itu menaikan bahunya dan menatap Yoongi.

 _Lah itu udah tau nama ku!? pasti tau ya, masa tau rumah engga tau nama._ Yoongi bermonolog sendiri dengan dirinya.

"Kau tentu, sudah tau siapa diriku bukan?" ucap pria itu sombong, menyeringai puas.

"Ya, baru tahu tadi di tv," jawab Yoongi singkat.

"Baru tahu!? Masak pria keren dan tampan seperti aku saja kau tak tahu?! Dasar norak, apa guna tv dirumah mu?" seru pria itu membanggakan dirinya.

Yoongi hanya menatap sekilas. "Keren palamu, pendek aja sok banget. Memangnya penting aku tahu kau itu siapa?"

Pria di hadapan Yoongi menghela nafas berat. Menahan kesal. _Judes banget ini cowok_ pikir Jimin sambil mandang Yoongi. "Baiklah, memang tidak penting. Aku juga ga keren, terus norak lagi. Ga penting banget pokoknya." ucap lelaki itu tersenyum sambil menjulurkan tangannya. "Park Jimin," katanya.

Yoongi hanya menatap tanpa membalas uluran tangan Jimin. Kakaknya, mengajarkan jangan mau bersentuhan dengan orang pendek– _oh maksudnya orang asing_.

"Langsung ke inti saja. Apa maumu datang kemari?" tanya Yoongi dingin. Ajaran kakaknya sungguh berguna, membuatnya tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang dingin dan ketus.

Jimin tersenyum kencut. Dia harus banyak-banyak sabar sepertinya, kemudian menarik uluran tangannya. "Well. Aku datang kemari, karena ingin meluruskan berita yang sedang tersebar luas." Ucap Jimin. "Aku rasa sekarang akan banyak paparazi yang akan datang ke sini." sambungnya sambil mendeham.

 _Aku juga tau kali_ pikir Yoongi lalu memutar matanya malas. "Sudah tahu paparazi mau kesini, lantas kau ngapain kesini bodoh? Situ engga punya otak?" tanya Yoongi tajam.

Hilang sudah ketentraman liburannya dan waktu bertapanya.

"Aku kan ingin melindungi mu– kalau aku pasti aman, karna rumah ku kan besar, jadi sulit sekali jika mereka datang. Jadi aku pasti aman di sana. Makanya aku datang kesini, ingin mastiin kau aman atau tidak." jawabnya.

Sombong sekali bocah pendek ini.

"Najis– terus sekarang kau mau pamer rumah mu itu?"

"Nah, iya! Eh bukan! Aku mau ajak kau tinggal bersama! mau?" ucap Jimin senang seperti baru saja ia menjawab kuis darinya.

"Hah?" tanya Yoongi heran. Dia ngajak tinggal bareng? Mabok nih anak kayaknya.

"Kau dan aku, sama-sama memliliki popularitas bukan? Ya walaupun hanya dikit orang yang mengenalmu." ucap Jimin kembali membuat Yoongi menyerngit bingung. _Tadi ngajak tinggal bareng, sekarang malah pamer popularitasnya. Mau bocah ini apa?_ Pikir Yoongi.

"Langsung ke intinya. Tidak perlu menghinaku terus." ucap Yoongi dengan malas. Dia baru bangun, terus bocah ini ngomong pake ala teka-teki lagi.

"Well. Bagaimana kalau kita manfaatkan saja scandal ini?" katanya lagi.

"Manfaatkan? Tidak ada yang bisa di manfaatkan dari scandal ini."

"Um, Begini. Kau penulis novel sementara aku bintang terkenal dan pemilik perusahaan besar, kita bis–"

"Tak tertarik." potong Yoongi sebelum Jimin menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Dengar dulu! Kau tahu kan–"

"Tak tahu." potong Yoongi lagi.

Jimin pudung. "Dengerin dulu, atau ku perkosa kau sekarang? Kau pakai celana pendek pula." ancamnya dengan ekspresi serius.

Yoongi langsung beringsut mundur. Mending cari aman aja kan? "Lanjut," kata Yoongi dengan manis.

Jimin tersenyum senang. "Sekarang semakin banyak wanita dan lelaki yang tergila-gila denganku. Awalnya aku senang namun lama-kelamaan mereka menakutkan." keluh Jimin sambil memasang wajah memelas.

"Kau menyuruhku diam dan mengancam akan memperkosaku, hanya untuk mendengarkan curhatan darimu?" tanya Yoongi tak percaya.

"Siapa yang curhat sih!? Aku hanya ingin menawarkan perjanjian denganmu. Menikalah denganku." ucap Jimin tersenyum kalem pada bagian terakhir ucapannya.

Yoongi memandangnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. _Abis ngajak tinggal bareng sekarang dia ngajak nikah? Serius? Menikah?_ "Keluar atau ku telpon polisi untuk membakarmu." ucap Yoongi memegang ponselnya. Jimin yang melihat itu tak segera diam. Dengan segera ia mengambil ponsel Yoongi dan berlari menjauhi Yoongi.

"Dengarkan aku dulu. Aku menawarkan perjanjian itu. Karena aku frustasi. Berpura-puralah menikah denganku selama setahun, sampai gosip itu hilang. Kalau kau mau, sebagai gantinya aku akan membantumu. Kudengar kau ingin move on dari kekasihmu. Benar bukan?" tanya Jimin berlari menjauhi Yoongi.

Yoongi tetap diam di tempat. "Lalu? Kau ingin membantu ku move on, benar?" lalu Jimin mengangguk. "Kalau aku malah menyukai bocah seperti mu, aku yang rugi. Jadi, tidak terima kasih. Aku masih mampu moveon tanpa bantuan mu."

"Pasti ada untungnya kok!"

"Keluar. Aku tak mau mendengar penjelasan apapun." Ucap Yoongi mulai berjalan kearah Jimin.

Sementara Jimin berjalan mundur kebelakang ketakutan. Yoongi terlihat dua kali lipat menyeramkan. "Aku bisa melindungi mu dari paparazi dan tinggal di mansion ku!" Seru Jimin, namun Yoongi tidak peduli dan terus berjalan ke arah Jimin yang terpojok sambil memegang ponsel Yoongi. "Tawaran terakhir– Aku akan memberikan kakak mu saham di tempatnya bekerja!" seru Jimin sekali lagi.

Yoongi langsung terdiam di tempatnya. Saham? Di tempat kakaknya bekerja? Bukannya itu tawaran yang bagus? Bisa jadi caranya membalas budi kakaknya kan? Tapi– masa harus menikah dengan bocah itu?

"Hey, bagaimana?" tanya Jimin penasaran karna melihat Yoongi yang tiba-tiba terlihat berfikir.

"Aku terima tawaranmu, bocah."

"Bocah. Aku ini bukan bocah. Dasar lelaki tua."

"Apa maksudmu!? Aku bukan lelaki tua!" seru Yoongi kesal.

"Lupakan. Baiklah, tanda tangani ini jika kau setuju. Kau bisa juga membacanya," ucap Jimin menyerahkan selembar map dari tasnya. "Bacalah dulu."

Yoongi menatap kertas itu dengan ragu. Setuju atau tidak? Tapi demi kakaknya apa yang tidak? Toh, hanya setahun kan?

Yoongi berdiri kemudian mengambil pena di dalam lacinya. Dan, kembali mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan mentanda tangani perjanjian tersebut tanpa membaca isi perjanjiannyanya.

"Tidak ingin di baca?"

Yoongi menggeleng. "Aku lagi males baca. Yang penting kan sudah di tanda tangani. Lagi pula aku percaya padamu."

"Oke, berarti kau tinggal di rumah ku, tak apa kan?" tanya Jimin memastikan.

"Bagaimana tentang hyung ku?" tanya Yoongi penasaran.

"Aman, serahkan semuanya padaku." Jimin menepuk dadanya. "Aku akan suruh manager ku yang melakukan wawancara hari ini. Jadi, kita tinggal nunggu beres. Dan, ketika selesai. Beberapa minggu kemudian baru kita akan di wawancara."

"Hah?"

"Semua sudah terencana. Karna, aku tahu kau akan menerima nya." jawab Jimin yakin. Kemudian ia bangkit dari sofa, dan berjalan menuju ke arah pintu. "Aku pulang dulu." katanya sambil membuka pintu rumahnya. Yoongi tersenyum manis mendengar bahwa bocah itu akan pulang.

"Ah, ya. Kurasa kita memang harus tinggal di rumah ku, atau beli rumah baru? soalnya biar bisa untuk anak-anak kita nanti kan." katanya sambil berjalan keluar.

"Anak?" senyuman Yoongi pudar seketika.

"Kan tadi sudah ku suruh baca perjanjian, kau tidak mau." kata Jimin menyeringai. "Perjanjian nomor 5– boleh melakukan seperti pasangan suami istri pada umumnya."

"Tapi aku bukan istri! Aku cowok!" Eh– tunggu. Berarti bocah itu beneran bisa saja memperkosanya ketika malam tiba? Wajah Yoongi langsung pucat. "Aku tidak mau! Pernikahan ini tidak sah kan?"

Jimin malah tertawa-tawa kemudian melongos pergi, tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

Yoongi merasa di bodohi lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

* * *

Seokjin tampak risau melihat Yoongi seperti orang tidak nyawa lagi. Dari tadi hanya diam kemudian berkata _"aku harus belajar bela diri biar aku tidak di apa-apain nya."_ kemudian ia diam lagi. Kemudian kembali berkata _"aduh, gimana nih. Kalau beneran di apa-apain gimana?"_

"Jadi kau beneran akan menikah?" tanya Seokjin pada akhirnya. Dia sampai rela meninggalkan kantornya, demi menemani Yoongi. Jika hanya diam memandangi Yoongi untuk apa?

"Adik mu– si Taehyung bisa nikahin aku ga?" tanya Yoongi dengan putus asa. "Eh– gak jadi. Sama aja bohong kalau dengannya."

"Sudah lah, terima saja. Dia kaya raya kok."

"Bukan masalah kaya! Kelakuan dia itu loh, kaya anak paud." kata Yoongi dengan kesal, sambil menjabak rambut hitamnya. "Apa lagi dia lebih muda dari ku!"

"Kau 24 tahun dan dia 21 tahun Yoongi. Hanya beda tiga tahun, Yoongi. Dan, itu tidak berarti."

"Tidak berarti kepala mu, botak! Kalau aku yang lebih muda, tak apa. Tapi aku yang lebih tua! Terus dia seperti bocah– ogah banget." cerosos Yoongi panjang lebar.

"Aku sama Namjoon oke-oke aja walaupun dia lebih muda dari pada ku."

Yoongi makin kesal. Jimin di bandingi sama Namjoon. Jelas beda lah! Namjoon kan berpendidikan. Kalau Jimin– otak aja ga punya.

Ponsel Yoongi berdering, dan Yoongi langsung membukanya, terpampang nomor tidak di kenal menghubunginya. Yoongi langsung mengangkatnya, takut penting.

"Halo?" sapa Yoongi lebih dulu.

 _"Hai, manis ku. Buka tv, silahkan lihat wawancara berita kita~."_

Ingin muntah Yoongi denger suara lelaki ini sumpah.

"Wah, hebat kau dapat nomorku." kata Yoongi dengan sarkasme.

Lelaki itu malah tertawa. _"Secara– aku kan orang kaya~"_

Najis.

Yoongi langsung mematikan sambungan telfon mereka, dan segera meraih remote tv dan menghidupkannya.

 ** _"Saya Cha Hakyeon. Selaku manager Park Jimin– akan meluruskan berita yang sedang menyebar tentang Jimin dan seorang novelis bernama Min Yoongi tersebut. Sebenarnya lelaki itu memang kekasih Jimin, mereka telah berhubungan selama tiga tahun."_** lelaki berkulit tan itu tampak berbicara dengan yakin. Yoongi sampai kagum liat aktingnya.

"Woah tiga tahun," celetuk Seokjin sambil terkekeh. "Padahal masa itu belum putus dengan Zhoumi."

"Tiga tahun palamu. Tiga jam iya." komentar Yoongi.

Ia pura-pura tidak dengar perkataan Seokjin yang terakhir.

 _ **"Kabar gembiranya adalah– mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahan. Alasan Jimin yakin menikahi Yoongi, karna sosok Yoongi yang dewasa dapat mengimbangi dirinya. Jadi saya harap, doa dan dukungan sepenuhnya untuk mereka. Terima kasih."**_

"Heol– "

 ** _"Kami dengar Min Yoongi ssi itu lebih tua dari Park Jimin ssi?_** " tanya salah satu paparazi.

Lelaki bernama Cha Hakyeon itu mengangguk. **_"Ya, benar. Kata Jimin ia suka dengan Yoongi karna lebih berpengalaman."_** Kekehnya.

"Berpengalaman?" tanya Seokjin melirik jahil kearah Yoongi.

"Apa!? Aku tak tahu yang dimaksudkan ucapannya." ucap Yoongi sadis.

 _ **"Kapan mereka akan menikah?"**_

 ** _"Secepatnya, tunggu saja kabar selanjutnya. Terima kasih."_** lelaki mulai berdiri. Terlihat sekali banyak paparazi yang berjalan mendekatinya sehingga lelaki bernama Hakyeon iti harus dilindungi oleh beberapa orang serta bodyguard.

"Selesai? Woah kau akan menikah akhirnya~" kata Seokjin memandang layar televisi kembali.

"Heeh, hidu–"

Ucapan Yoongi terpotong karna ponselnya berdering kembali, Yoongi mendengus dan kemudian menggeser tombol hijau.

 _"— aku akan segera kerumahmu. Dan, siap-siapkan barang mu. Kau akan tinggal di rumah ku."_

" Apa—" sambungan telepon terputus. Yoongi mengerang frustasi dan melemparkannya sembarangan.

"Dia benar-benar membuatku gila." kata berteriak frustasi sambil loncat-loncat di sofanya.

"Tenanglah, Yoongi. Dia itu cukup bertangung jawab loh. Jujur kalau aku jadi dia, aku tak mau menelponmu dan datang ke rumahmu. Dia sepertinya baik kok."

"Kau membelanya?!" tanya Yoongi tidak terima.

"Aku tak membelanya, hanya saja kalau aku jadi dia. Itu hanya pemikiranku."

"Lupakan. Aku muak."

" _By the way_ – apakah dia sangat tampan? Kabar-kabarnya dia itu seperti dewa– astaga aku tidak sabar melihatnya."

"Ya sudah kau dengannya, biar aku dengan Namjoon." kata Yoongi ceplas ceplos.

Kepala Yoongi langsung di toyor Seokjin. "Enak saja! Tidak boleh."

Pintu rumah Yoongi tiba-tiba diketuk dengan sangat keras. Yoongi lantas berdiri dan membukanya.

"Bagus, kau membukakannya lebih cepat." Ucap Jimin segera menutup pintu dengan cepat. "Mereka memang nekat."

"Yoongi ka—" ujar Seokjin langsung terdiam ketika melihat Jimin sedang menyisir rambut silvernya kebelakang dengan wajah berkeringat. "Mampus– dia tampan sekali." teriaknya heboh.

Jimin langsung menoleh, dan tersenyum. "Makasih, kau juga manis." tak pula wink yang ia hadiahkan untuk Seokjin.

Yoongi hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan menjijikan dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

" _Sugar_ , Jangan marah dong." seru Jimin mengejar Yoongi dan mengokirnya.

"Najis lah– sana jauh-jauh."

"Kau ini galak sekali." keluh Jimin pura-pura merajuk. "Sudah kemas-kemas belum?"

"Sehabis kau telfon tadi, dan kau datang kerumah ku hanya berjarak 10 menit. Menurut mu aku bisa kemas-kemas secepat itu?"

Jimin mengacak rambut Yoongi gemas. "Bilang saja mau kemas baju berdua?"

"Kepala mu sinting." katanya kesal lalu menuju ke kamarnya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Ketika Yoongi sudah masuk ke kamar, tiba-tiba ponsel Yoongi berdering menampilkan seseorang menelfon.

 ** _Zhoumi_**

Seokjin langsung membolakan matanya, baru saja ia akan mengambil ponsel Yoongi untuk di berikan kepada Yoongi di kamarnya.

Jimin lebih dulu mengambil ponselnya Yoongi dan langsung menggeser tombol hijau dan meletakkan di telinganya.

 _"Halo– kekasih Yoongi di sini."_ ucap Jimin.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Kkeut!_**

.

.

.

.

wow aku ga nyangka sampe 41 fav, 60 follow dan 36 review~ :*

Big thanks juga yang udah fav & follow story ini :*

 ** _terutama untuk kalian yang udah review [ sini peluk satu-satu :3]_**

vtan368 - frulifia - PoppoMing - Tipo - VinSyub99 - HellpItsAYP - Park RinHyun-Uchiha - minyoonlovers - qwertyxing - agustD - khung dae - 07 - Kyunie - bunnymonster - sweethoon - LittleDeviL94 - jimyoungi8895 - myboolovebear - safabelle - dhankim - coreeya - prncsspo - rrriiieee - yoongiena - hanami96 - peachpetals - taegurl - poongi - suga's kumamon - wenjun - hantu just in - awrerei - zelochest - phylindan - gyuse438 -

 _( ditunggu review kalian lagi hehehheu:3 )_

 _(p.s ; Makasih loh, yang udah perbaiki kekurangan di chap kemarin, semoga chap ini lebih mending ya~)_

 ** _btw, slight couple ini LeoN guys :3_**

 _See you?_

 **kalau suka jangan lupa fav, follow dan reviewnya lagi sayang~**


End file.
